Sweet, sweet REVENGE
by CaptainNoBrains
Summary: Based off the real characters, Franco and Jason Morgan, but with a twist.. they are CATS! Rated T for now, but it may change later on. and if enough people read this, i may continue! this is also my first story, so go easy on me ;P also, possible rape/sexual/adult content in future chapters Not complete!
1. Chapter 1, Rage

Warning, cussing and blood/violence.

**REVENGE**

"**I always new I was different. I felt nothing. cats would laugh or cry, and I didn't know why... I just taught myself to mimic them. I passed for ordinary.**

**"****I was only a kit when I went to prison, for a crime I didn't commit. I learned a lot, all others there taught me to get revenge. All those cons going on about how many cats or dogs they killed... mostly lies, but I became curious. I wanted to know what it felt like... so when I was let out, I went to look for someone to kill, just to see what it was like. I killed a cat in Chicago... I didn't feel a damn thing. But something changed in me that night... and I never stopped ." **

**Franco gazed at the camera he was talking to. he glared and flashed his skinny tail, the long dark gray fur along his spine rose and he growled. He knew he would die tonight... with Morgan on the loose, he never stood a chance. Morgan has been after him for years, he always played jokes on poor Morgans mind, this time he went to far. He had stolen a kitten, not just any kitten though, Morgan's only son. **

**He leaped form his perch and walked back and forth in such a hypnotic pattern that, he began to feel slightly dizzy. He sat on his bed, the cushion slightly denting under his weight, he notices the blankets are ripped but he didn't care, he never cared... why should he? nothing mattered much to him nowadays. If he was going to die, why should it matter?**

**That's when he heard a knock on his door. **_**Now I wonder who that can be? **_**He gave a chuckle dreaming of all the possibilities , But knowing, the most likely answer. **

**He strolled slowly to the door to answer it. But before he could even get close, it flew off its hinges like lightning. The shock sent Franco leaping back in utter shock, then, shock turned to a satisfied grin, seeing a flash of smooth, chocolate brown fur and cold, amber eyes.**

**" ****I have been expecting you, Mr. Morgan." he chuckled. **

**Morgan snarled, his teeth shining in the dim light of the lanterns that hung on the old, moldy walls.**

**"****WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SON!" he screeched.**

**"****I don't know what your talking about." Franco replied calmly. Only ears showed slight worry, twitching slightly.**

**"****I know you know where he is, and if you don't tell me, I'll kill you!"**

**Franco just cackled. The psychotic sound echoed through the small, dark room.**

**Morgan snarled in response, eyes blazing with ferocious fury, he leaped at Franco, his large claws sliding out like blades and his razor teeth waiting for flesh.**

**Franco stood there waiting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Franco immediately dodged as Morgan came crashing down on the soft, wool carpet. The powerful impact sent strong vibrations through the beams of the floor. Franco admired the Strength and power Morgan held, and only wished he possessed the same abilities. Morgan could kill a cat, and not care, **_**just like himself. **_**But the only problem was that Morgan DID have some emotion. He had strong connections with a gorgeous She-cat named Carly Rowmenn and her son Michak, who followed the same dreams Franco himself once had, Franco had always wanted to be an artist, but turning death into art was much more... **_**interesting**_**.**

**Morgan spun around and hissed, eyes blazing with pure hatred for the psycho cat standing before him. **

**"****You're fucking crazy Franco! You wont escape me this time! You can't win! I WILL GET MY SON BACK!" he snarled, thinking of all the times Franco had slipped like a serpent from his Mightyclaws. The little creep had set him up time and time again, he wont let Franco escape with his fur intact. And plus, Franco killed his mate Sam, he ****_would_**** get revenge...**

**"****Oh come now Morgan! I thought you were better at that! We are so similar, why cant we be ****_buddies!_****." **

**Franco teased playfully flicking his tail, as if he were only playing a silly playschool game, And he only Curled his tail in amusement as Morgan tore towards him, sending loud thumps on each step, his powerful muscles rippling under his thin, mud brown pelt.**

**Just before Morgan's talons would have surly spelled his doom, Franco raced aside again with a flurry of light, swift paw-steps (so quiet compared to the thunder that erupted from Morgan's paws). Sending Morgan through a pile of old, moldy Newspaper clips and torn, dusty photos. All with one face on it, Morgan's**

**Morgan roared in frustration of only tearing paper other than fur and skin. Morgan skittered out of the rubble and turned to glare at Franco, who was crouched not far off, wiggling his haunches back and forth, preparing to dodge again. **

**Morgan race forward for one more attempt his eyesight slowly turning dark, he couldn't control himself, only rage possessed him now. **

**Eyes glittering with excitement, Franco began to shuffle left to right, giggling like a little school girl, was trying to confuse the now attacking opponent. Growling Morgan sprang, and before Franco was quick enough, Morgan slammed his claws on the back of his shoulder since Franco tried to escape, Morgans claws were yanked back, tearing open Franco's flank, Sending Franco in a flurry of screams and yowls. Blood spattered the floor. Reacting to the attack, Franco slammed his long, shimmering claws down Morgans face, who let out a shocked scream, and began to flee out the broken door. **

**Stunned, Morgan stumbled after the gray cat slowly, still unable to see from the blood dripping into his eyes. He stumbled down the dimly passageways, following Franco's scent, when all of a sudden, he felt someone crash into his side. Morgan yowled in shock and instinctively slashed his claws onto the thing that hit him. **

**He heard a stunned cry of pain and froze. "Who is it?" he called softly still tense from the impact.**

**"****GODAMMIT MORGAN! HOW DARE YOU SCRATCH ME? AND HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM? IM STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" he heard the voice scream in his ear. **

**He sprang back, his sight slowly coming back, he could begin to make out long, golden fir and a blue collar with a big red heart chained to it. **

**"****ugh... Carly?" he grumbled rubbing his eyes with his paw. Narrowing his eyes, annoyance creeping in. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he snapped.**

**Carly coughed and slowly relaxed, she began to wash her paws looking at him with wide, glowing eyes. "You don't want me here?" She said sweetly between licks.**

**Morgan sighed, "It's good to see you Carly, but you do remember me specificity saying **_**"**__**Do not come to Francotania" **_**don't you?" Morgan growled, watching her. "Why are you here?"**

**Carly paused and the bridge of her nose began to turn slightly pink in a cat-blush "i was... well, I uh. I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt, you know, with Franco running loose and all."**

**Morgan sighed in slight frustration, and rolled his eyes. **_**I like her and everything, **_**He thought, **_**But sometimes she just plain gets on my nerves!" **_

**"****listen," he began, softly, "I know you care about me, but Franco is crazy, I don't know what I'd do if he snatched you too."**

**Carly smiled, "Listen morgan, I can take care of myself, do you think just cause I'm a housepet I can't do anything. you always underestimate me."**

**Morgan snapped "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he yowled suddenly.**

**Carly blinked at the sudden Fury, and crouched slightly.**

**Morgan went on, not noticing Carly's sudden fear and pinned her down with his huge claws. "YOU ALWAYS FUCKING GET IN THE WAY, WHAT IF I DON'T NEED YOUR GODAM HELP? CAUSE I DON'T! I JUST WANT MY SON BACK!"**

**Morgan breathed heavily, fury causing his fur to stand on end, making him ten times bigger than the shivering house cat on the floor. **

**His eyesight was black again, the emptiness and anger possessing him. He felt, SO angry.. and he was afraid of what was happening to him **

**"****M-Morgan... Morgan i-i'm sorry I just- just wanted to help." Carly stammered through sobs. **

**Morgan blinked and looked down at her, guilt rising in his chest. He took his claws off her throat and took a step back. "I-Im sorry Carly i-" But it was to late, the golden she cat had darted down the passageways, fear blinding her. Morgan screeched in sudden anger and slammed his head on the wall, he sank his fangs in the nearest table and flung it down the hallway. Morgan was shaking he had to do something... his eyesight slowly went blank again as he stumbled after Franco. **

**Franco sighed, draping a warm, wet towel on his hot, bleeding back. He bit his lip and muttered curses under his breath. He sat in a dark cellar, the piles and piles of old books and children toys scattered around him. He went and lay beside one, it was a small stuffed dog he had played with when he was only a child. Franco felt his eyes water as he remembered his father, the father who was supposed to love and protect him... who was the same father that watched his son take the blame for him. the one who framed him. It was his father who had killed the cat, he could still remember her name, her name was Sam McCall. She was a beautiful, carefree cat who was just with the wrong cat as a mate... a innocent she-cat, one that Franco knew as Morgans mate...**


End file.
